The Hunted Becomes The Hunter
by Venus221B
Summary: Riley and Mac manage to come together even after all the chaos after they caught Mason, their love blossomed and they thought that nothing could go wrong. That was until they found out that they were wrong and were badly injured in a surprise attack. Leading to the return of an old ally who will hope to capture the attack. Will the hunted become the hunter?
1. Chapter 1

_**Arthor Note:** I do not own Macgyver or any of the characters, that honor belongs to CBS and the creators of the show._

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Mac looked in the mirror that was hanging at the back of his bedroom door, staring at his blue striped dress shirt. That Mac had planned to wear for his date with Riley, he started to mess with the cuffs, while to decide if he wanted to wear a suit coat or his leather jacket. As he was getting close to picking which one, there was a light knock at the door that was followed by the familiar voice of Mac's roommate Bozer. "Hey Mac, I'm sorry to rush you. If you do not leave now, you are going to be late.

He stared at the door confused, since the last time Mac had checked the time he had an hour left before he needed to leave. Mac moved his sleeve to reveal his wristwatch and was shocked when he saw that he was already late leaving the house. Biting the bottom of his lip, then ran over to his tall dresser and opened the top drawer to pull out a small white box. He opened it to reveal a homemade bracelet that he had made for Riley, made with paper clips, for charms he made them into different keyboard buttons signs.

This was their second date and Mac wanted to show Riley how much he cared for her, so he was really hoping that she would like his gift. After taking a few deep breaths, he shut the box and placed it into his leather coat pocket before putting it on and running down the hall and out the front hall. The drive to the French restaurant took Mac ten minutes longer than it would normally take, due to a car accident that happened half an hour earlier. The LAPD was still working on cleaning up the scraps of metal that was still left, when the three cars hit each other.

Luckily, he did not have to wait long, since as soon as he passed the traffic accident, he was able to speed up a bit to try and make up for lost time. After fifteen minutes after leaving, the accident behind he finally arrived, and after parking his car a block away he ran into the restaurant completely out of breath. Before Mac could catch his breath a young man standing at the entrance gave the young agent a warm smile, before speaking in a light tone. "Welcome to L'amour Pour Toujours, do you have a reservation, or would you like a table?"

Mac gave the man a smile before looking around the restaurant for Riley, when he did his first a scan he did not spot her, which he hoped, meant he made it there before her. However, Mac was not completely convinced so he figured that he would take his seat and keep an eye out for her in case she was there. "I have a reservation under the name, MacGyver." As Mac waited for the young man to find his name on the computer, he took another scan of the room and that when his eyes finally met Riley's. "Never mind, I see my date."

Mac pointed to Riley and once the man saw who he was pointing to, the waiter nodded his head and allowed the young genius to go over to Riley. As Mac got closer to Riley he got a better look at the long red dress that she was wearing, it was low up neckline with a short slit on the right side that went half way. Once he reached her they hugged for a few seconds before taking their place, before pulling away from her and giving her one of his smiles.

"You look beautiful tonight Riley." Mac's voice was in a soft tone as he gave her one of his told her what he thought of her look, he then motioned them to sit down. Due to his training and knowing to keep an eye on his surroundings, Mac took the side of the table facing the door he had just came in. While Riley sat across from him so she could watch to see who comes out from the kitchen behind him, the other reason he did this was because Jack would kill him if anything happened to Riley.

With Jack away hunting Tiberius Kovacs, Mac felt like it was his job to watch out for her plus Jack already knew how much he loved Riley. Riley smiled at him and took his right hand before clearing her throat, and speaking in a very hushed but loving voice. "You look very handsome." With that she let go of his hand, before pulling out a long light brown box which had a golden leaf on the top of it. As soon as Mac saw that she had a gift for him, he couldn't help but have a large smile on his face at how thoughtful she was.

"I guess great minds think alike because I got you a gift as well, and if you would I like you to open yours first." As Mac spoke he pulled out the box and placed it in front of her, as Riley slid the box in front of Mac then her gaze turned to the box. Riley reached down and picked it up, she started to open it when a young white man with scruffy short brown hair walked up to them. The man didn't look much older than twenty, but with his baby face figures it made it a bit harder to know for sure how old the guy was.

Once the man got up to their table he handed them each a menu and wine list, he then quickly took out a notepad in a happy tone of voice he spoke to them. "Good evening, my name is Trevor and I shall be your waiter. Our specials tonight will be Chicken Dijon, is there anything you like to drink while you decide what to order?" The waiter looked at Mac and Riley with a smile on his face, as he waited for them to speak he did his best to look impatient he kept looking down at his pad as he spun his pen between his left hand fingers.

Mac and Riley looked at the menus then looked at each other and smiled when they saw one thing they both drink on the list, Riley then handed the wine list to Mac who took it then spoke in his normal tone. "We will have two bud lights beers please." The waiter nodded his head and quickly wrote down their order, before taking the wine list and disappearing into the back of the restaurant in the direction of the kitchen.

Once they were alone Riley once again picked up the box and opened it, as soon as she saw the bracelet that Mac made her she gasped and her eyes went right up to him. He watched as Riley put it on and start eyeing all the symbols he had made out of paper clips, her eyes lit up as she kept examining her gift. "Thank you Mac, I love it." Riley spoke in a very happy tone, she right hand reached across the table, and took Mac's hand giving it a light squeeze and he smiled back squeeze her in the process.

"I glad that you like it Riley, I wanted to make it something that was personal to you." Mac spoke to her in a soft and normal tone he then moved his hand away slowly and opened her gift for him, as he open the lid he saw a keychain that had a picture of him, Riley and Jack dressed in their Star Wars costumes. He remembered that day so well, Jack had convinced them to go to a convention and he dressed up as Chewy and Mac and Riley went as Hun and Leila. It was the best time of their lives and it was just a week after that they found out that Jack was recalled for active duty, so seeing her gift being that picture on a keychain made him so happy.

He held it in his hand and looked at it for the longest time, mostly he was staring at Jack's face wishing very much that he finish his mission and come home soon. After a minute his eyes went back up to Riley and he smiled at her, before lightly clearing his throat and speaking again in a soft tone. "Thanks Riley, I will always keep it on me to help me remember the good times we had with Jack. In another topic have you decided what you want to have to eat here? I thinking of going with their special it looks and sounds good."

Riley looked gave Mac a smile as she glanced into his eyes and stared for what seemed like forever, but she then turned her eyes away and looked at the menu. At first she didn't know what she wanted to get since everything on the menu looked so good, so she thought she might get the same thing as Mac until she saw there was roasted duck on the menu. Riley was about to tell Mac what she was going to get when the waiter came back into the room, as soon as Mac and Riley saw how scared he looked they knew something was wrong. They looked at each other for a moment, then Mac reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out and started to call Matty for some help.

Mac heard the first two rings then Matty voice came onto the line, her voice was groggy like he had just woken her up though he thought she would still be at work. "Blonde you better have a good reason for calling me, while I am trying to get a good night's sleep before our next mission." Mac knew that Matty had just put him in the dog house that she normally threw Jack when he was in trouble, knowing something wasn't right he opened his mouth to speak. Before he would tell her anything, a loud gunshot rang out and Mac felt a white hot pain surge into the upper right side of his chest.

Then another shot rang out and felt another surge of pain hit him like a brick, this time it was we closer to the middle of his back. Mac did all her could to fight the urge to pass out, instead he looked at Riley who now had tears running down her cheek at the sight of him being hurt. He reached out for her and his hand almost touched hers when another two gunshots rang out, he watched in horror as blood started to steep out of her stomach and left chest. Seeing her move her hand to her stomach trying to keep pressure, Mac opened his mouth to try to comfort his girlfriend but when he did, he felt an urge to cough.

"Ril..." He fought the urge and try to speak, but his voice broke and he started to violently start to cough start sprayed blood all over the table in front of him. Riley's eyes widened at the sight of the blood, she tried to lift herself from her seat though she found that all her energy was zipped and all she could do was sit there and watch.

Mac's phone that slipped out of his hand and onto the floor beside his chair after he was first shot, was still connected and he and Riley would hear Matty calling out to them. "Mac? Riley? Are you alright? What the hell is going on? I heard gunshots." Riley and Mac tried to answer but they were in so much pain that it was hard for them to form words, especially when one of them was coughing up blood. All Mac could do to stay conscious was trying to keep focused on Riley as she did the same, but then he heard the door open of the restaurant and that when he saw him.

Tiberius Kovac walked into the restaurant hearing a black suit and a huge smile on his face, he walked towards the two young agents and grabbed back by the back of his hair and pulled his hair up and spoke in a malice tone. "So we finally meet , to be honest I was a bit disappointed I thought a trained agent would have giving me more trouble. Take your friend Jack Dalton, he been hunting me for the last six months and he has giving me so much fun rubbing the fact he can't catch me in his face. Instead of running I thought I do something he didn't expect me to do, go after the ones that he loves and after buying your information this made it easy."

Mac spit blood into his captors face causing Tiberius to lift him up from his seat while holding in a groan, without warning the blond agents felt a punch hit his stomach causing him to gasp for air. The assault on the already gravely injured man, caused the guests and workers in the restaurant to scream and whimper as they feared they would be next. Kovac continue his assault by allowing his right hand man to use Mac as a punching bag, the young agent was too weak due to blood lost to defend himself. After two more punches to the right and left side of Mac's sides, Kovac let go of the agents hair allowing him to fall onto his knees gasping for some air.

"You can thank Dalton for your early deaths, to ensure that you don't survive this I have prepared a little extra torture for you and for your friend who will watch you die." Kovac voice was filled with venom as he spoke those words, he snapped his fingers and a young boy no older than fifteen walked up to them carrying a long box. Riley gasp as she saw two needles with light yellow liquid inside of it, she tried to get up from her seat, as she went to get up two strong hands held her down by her shoulders. She tired to get away but the blood lost was taking its toll and she started to feel dizzy and light headed, was not sure how much longer she could stay awake.

Mac however was already halfway ahead of her as his blood loss and the fact he could barely breathe, cause him to be half conscious though he tired hard to remain awake. Kovac took the first needle took three steps towards Riley, who had started to hit at him using what energy she had left to protect herself but in the end she failed and he injected the poison. Riley watched helplessly as he took the last needle and injected Mac, the strong hands left her shoulders and she whined as she climbed out of her chair and crawled over to her boyfriend. She reached out and touched to touch Mac's face but her hand fell onto his chest, she felt the darkness slowly consuming Riley but her eyes remained on Mac.

The last thing she remembered hearing before all went quiet was Kovac walking past her, then giving an order to his men that made everyone but the attackers scream. "I want no witness to what happened here, kill everyone but these two who will serve as a warning to their Government what will happen if anyone comes after me again." With that gunshots filled the room along with screams, then not two minutes later everything went silent and the sound of the killers leaving died down. Mac and Riley looked around to see the dead bodies all around them, not a second after they closed their eyes allowed the nothingness take them away from the pain and horror their last thoughts being where was Jack.

* * *

_**There you are everyone, the first of hopefully many chapters I plan to write for this story. I so hope that you like it and I promise to try and write the next chapter as soon as I can, so please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it.**_

_**Next week I am happy to say for those who are my Merlin readers, that I will have the 12th chapter up without any delays. So I wil see you all next week with a new chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aurthor Note: Sorry for the late update.**

_**Chapter 2**_

As soon as Mattie heard the gunshots from the other side of the line, she immediately went into action and marched towards the tech department. Reaching the tech department took her less than a minute to reach from the war room, She opened the door and walked in the three tech in the room quickly looked at her. At that moment she had no time for their stupid questions, instead she was more forcused one founding out if Mac and Riley were alright. "I need a location on MacGyver and Riley, and I need it right now!" The sound of urgency in Matty's voice send the whole tech team running to their computers, typing as fast as they could to find what their boss asked for.

"Matty I got a location, both MacGyver and Riley are at a restaurant called L'amour Pour Toujours I just sent the address to your phone Director Webber." The newest tech girl Maira told Matty in a quick and low tone, soon as the new girl said that Matty's phone dinged and as she looked down she saw the address. With that she shot out of the room and started to call her team to get them together, Matty knew that she needed everyone to get their two team members back. Since Matty didn't know what was waiting for them, nor did she know for sure how badly hurt Mac and Riley were.

Thinking that they might be heard made Matty take a mental note, that before they left they needed to have the med team on standby just in case. Without wanting to lose anymore time, she quickly walked down to the parking lot and got into her car and headed to the scene. Matty wanted to assess the situation before calling for help, she drove as fast as she could she was five blocks away when traffic came to a halt. She started to tap on the steering wheel as Matty as she waited for the traffic to move, as she sat there waiting she worried for her two agents.

Wondering what kind of condition they would be in when Matty got to where they were, the thing that she feared the most was finding out that they were killed in the attack. Matty did her best to shake off those feelings and instead kept telling herself that they were fine, that Mac knew how to protect himself and Riley. That they both would do all that they could to keep each other safe, Matty was still very worried about them and she loved them more than she showed when at work. The tough act was just an act, she didn't want to show that she cared and have someone use it against her.

To keep herself together, Matty kept telling herself that they would be alright telling herself that over and over helped her not lose hope that her son and daughter were alright. So after two minutes which seemed like hours the cars in front of her finally moved, once she was clear she put her foot down on the gas trying hard to make up for lost time. Not long after she got out of the traffic jam she finally arrived at the restaurant, only to see that it was crowded by police and two ambulances. Matty parked her car in no time and ran towards the restaurant, while scanning the crowd trying hard to find Mac and Riley.

When Matty finally did find Mac and Riley, they weren't standing in the crowd instead they were lying motionless on a gurney with their eyes closed. On their faces were oxygen masks and wires on their chest and an IV coming out of their hands, from where she stood she couldn't tell how badly hurt they were. Matty stood there in complete shock though she didn't let her face show it, so instead she quietly followed her two injured agents to the ambulances. She watched as they were loaded carefully in, Matty then saw the one EMT run to the driver side while the other jumped in.

The EMT in the back turned around so he could close the door, as he turned and faced Matty her gazed with pass the dark brown curly haired EMT and right to Mac."Are you family?" The young man asked in a questioning but calm tone of voice, but there was also a touch of urgency as well for an answer.

Which was the one thing that Matty understood even though she didn't know how bad they were injured, so she answered quickly then asked. "I am sort of like family to them, I'm their boss I was on the phone with the man when the gunshots took place. Will they be alright?" As Matty asked her question to the EMT, her eyes never left the motionless Mac because she was afraid if she did then something else bad might happen to him.

The EMT gave Matty a Sympathetic smile before turning around in time to see his partner, giving him an impatient glare from his rear view mirror. "All I can tell you is that they are in critical condition and we need to get them to hospital, if you want you can meet us at Good Samaritan Hospital to get more information." Matty nodded her head and as she was about to thank the EMT, she watched as he closed the door and started to work on Mac as the ambulances pulled away. She watched as it followed a bit behind the first one that carried Riley, once they were no longer in sight Matty gathered her thoughts as fast as she could.

Matty knew that she had no time to be in shock, that her attention needed to be on Mac and Riley and on the bastards that hurt her two agents. After taking a short moment to gather herself, Matty walked at a quick pace towards her car while at the same time pulling her phone out so she can call Desi. Matty had reached her car when after two rings, the voice of her newest member of the team quickly answered. "Hey Matty, what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Matty climbed into her car before placing her cellphone on speaking phone before replaying in a low and deep serious tone. "Mac and Riley have been shot, I need you to go and pick up Bozer and Leanna and bring them to Samaritan Hospital but don't tell them what happened. I should be the one to break the news to them." After she had given Desi her orders, she took three more large deep breaths as she turned her car on and started to make her way to the hospital.

Matty had reached her first set of traffic light and was almost out the front, when the light turned red stopping the four cars that were in front of her. While Matty sat there waiting for the light to change, she started to tap on her steering wheel impatiently when she heard Desi asking. "I understand, but Matty shouldn't we inform Jack? After all they are like his kids, I know hes on a dangerous mission but he has the right to know that they were attacked. While Matty thought that she was right about telling Jack, there was a part of her that worried that it might distract him from his mission.

The last thing that Matty wanted was to distract Jack and end with him getting hurt himself or worse dead, she would never forgive herself for that. "I know Desi, but I need you to focus on getting Bozer and Leanna, and I will worry about the rest and I will meet you at the hospital when you get there." Matty kept her tone as calm as she could while talking to Desi, after she finished talking she hanged up and that when the light finally turned green. After that it was a smooth ride and it took her three minutes to finally arrive at hospital's parking lot, she stepped out and walked quickly into the building.

The first thing that Matty saw when she first entered the hospital was chairs, that were full of people waiting to be seen. At that moment Matty didn't care about them, she cared about finding out what was going on with Mac and Riley and making sure that they were alright. Matty moved swiftly through the crowd of people and towards the admitting desk, that had three nurses sitting behind it with computers set up in front of them. "Excuse me, I am looking for information on two shooting victims that were just brought here." She kept her spoke in not a very loud tone, but loud enough that the blond nurse could hear Matty but at the same time wouldn't bother the people around her.

The nurse stood up a bit and looked down to face Matty, as she got a better look at the nurse that when she realized she almost had the same color of hair as Mac. Though her hair was slightly lighter than his and was more fuller, Matty then saw the nurse name tag that read Rita Moores. "Are you family?" Rita asked in a inquizitive tone of voice, as she kept her eyes on Matty waiting to hear what answer the small lady might have.

"I am not, I am however their emergency contact and power of attorney, now if your done asking questions are you going to tell me where they are and if they are alright?" Matty sounded a bit annoyed as she answered the nurse's question, but she guess she had put some fear in the nurse because she shut her mouth and started to type. While she waited for some answers, she took another scan of the room worried that whoever attacked her agents might try and finish the job. No matter how long she took to scan the room, Matty didn't see anyone that pop out as an assassin to her.

In the back of her mind there was still a part of her that said there was danger new by, Matty was about to do another scan when the nurse spoke in a soft but scared tone. " and were taking right to the OR and are listed as critical condition, if you go to the OR waiting room the doctor will give you an update as soon as possible." Once the nurse was done talking, Matty nodded her head and made her way to the elevator so she could head up to the OR waiting room.

After what should have taken a minute that really felt like forever, the elevator dinged and opened its door. Matty stepped inside and pressed the button for the fifth floor, while hoping beyond hope that Mac and Riley would be alright. As the doors started close, Matty once again was plagued with the feeling that someone was feeling not knowing the eyes watching her was coming from one of the nurses.

* * *

**Again I am sorry for the late update, I had a headache and I forgot what day it was. I hope that you enjoyed the newest chapter, and thanks to all those who have reviewed this story it so great to hear that you guys like it. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter, I should have the third done hopefully by next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Note: **__Sorry for the wait everyone, I do hope that you will like this chapter. I also want to send my best wishes to all of my readers, I hope that you all are staying safe. I am doing my best to make sure that I don't get sick, so that way I can make sure to keep bringing you a new chapter whenever I can. _

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

As Matty stepped out of the elevator, it soon hit her the memory of when Sam Cage had been shot by Murdoc and they waited for news on her condition. It was a place that she never wanted to return or wanted to remember, since Sam getting shot felt like a failure on Matty's part for not protecting her agents better. Slowly she made her way to the waiting room, as Matty passed the nurses station she saw that the nurses were too busy working to notice her going by. Another thing that Matty noticed was that she didn't feel like someone was watching her anymore, though it still didn't give her a reason to let her guard down.

Without realizing it she arrived at the waiting room that she had not seen in two years, Matty hoped that she would have to return to that waiting room. Letting out a deep sigh Matty took a seat in a chair that was directly in front of the door, wanting to be the first thing the doctor saw when he or she entered the room. While she waited for any type of news on how Mac and Riley were doing, Matty wondered if she could have anything more to protect her agents better. The more Matty sat there deep in her thoughts, the more she realized that something wasn't adding up.

After their information was leaked by Mason, Matty had told everyone to change their daily routine so that way they might be a bit safer. As far as Matty knew Mac and Riley had done that, so what was bothering her the most was how their attackers knew where they both were going to be. No longer able to take that burning question, Matty pulled out her phone and started to call the Phoenix's tech department. While Matty was waiting for someone to pick up the phone, she looked up when she heard footsteps getting closer and discovered it was a nurse walking by.

The phone rang three times and as it started to ring for the fourth time, Matty was starting to wonder if everyone went home until a female voice pickup. "Tech department, Billy speaking." As the woman first spoke, it was very perky and happy which Matty was glad to see that her team was happy with the work she had given them. Matty soon learned when she took over Thornton's job that there were a lot of people that were scared to call her Matty and kept calling her Director Webber.

It took her almost a full month to get them to break that rounite of calling her director Webber, though from time to time they would slip back to their old ways. "Hello Billy, I need you and whoever else is still there to track Mac and Riley's car, and see if there was anyone following them for the last couple days. All their car information should be in our database, use facial recognition to identify anyone who looks like they were following them and call me right away if you find anything." After Matty was done giving out orders in her normal angry tone, her hand hovered over the end call button and was about to press it.

Matty then stopped herself as she was inches from hitting it, then realized that if she made sure Billy understood what her orders were she might feel better. She didn't have to wait long for a reply, because as soon as Matty finished speaking she could hear typing before Billy's voice replying by saying." "On it Director Web..I mean Matty, I will let you know if we find out anything and I will call people in if I have to so we can get this done for you." With that both Matty and Billy hung up the phone without saying anything else, Billy was one of the people that caught the director's eyes since she first took over.

That's why the first she did when she took over Thornton's job, was to offer Billy a job at the Phoenix Foundation. There wasn't one day that Matty regretted hiring her, Billy had exceeded all her expectations and even took over Jill's job after Murdoc murdered her. Taking three deep breaths as she placed her phone back into her purse, and in that moment Bozer, Leanna, and Desi entered the face. Both Bozer and Leanna looked confused on why they were there, while Matty saw Desi keep on a straight face doing her best not to let her face tell that something was wrong.

"Matty what's going on? Desi said we needed to get to the hospital but didn't tell us why." Bozer's voice sounded both confused and worried, as he asked Matty and it took everything she had not to say it out right. So instead Matty motioned at them to take a seat in the chairs in front of her, Bozer took Leanna's right hand and led her to the chairs. They took a seat in the chairs that were directly in front of Matty, Bozer took Leanna's left hand into his right as they waited for the reason for meeting up at the hospital once again.

Matty turned to look at Desi who took a step towards where Matty was, but refused to sit down so the boss nodded her head and turned back towards Bozer and Leanna. "Mac called me and then I heard gunshots, both Mac and Riley were hit and all I know is that they are in bad shape. From what I heard on the phone at the time, is that the person who did this wants revenge on Jack for what we do not know but I have our tech's looking into who." During the whole time that she was talking, she kept her voice as comforting as possible as she spots the looks of horror on Bozer and Leanna's faces.

"I don't understand, how would someone know where they would be? The only people that knew about their date are the people in this room, so wouldn't it have been impossible for someone to find them like that?" Bozer's voice sounded both concern sounding both concerned and angry, a feeling Matty understood very well. Bozer and Mac have known each other since childhood, so in truth Matty truly understood her young agent's reaction.

Matty though had no answer to give Bozer nor was there a way that she could explain how it happened, instead their leader was forced to wait for answers. "I don't have any answers for you guys, I have our tech looking into the matter but there is no guarantee that they will be able to find anything." In her heart Matty hated admitting that to her team, though she knew that it was better to tell them the truth especially after being lied to by Thornton for so long. That was why when she spoke to her agents, she made sure to keep her voice as comforting as possible even though in that moment Matty hoped beyond hope they would find something.

Matty sat there and was surprised when she felt a hand being placed on her right shoulder, as she turned her head she saw that the hand belonged to Deisi. "We know that you are doing all you can, Matty, but maybe don't you think it's time to get a hold of Jack and let him know about Mac and Riley?" Deisi knew she had asked Matty before, though her boss really didn't give her a clear answer if she was going to do it or not. The one thing that Deisi knew for sure was that if Mac and Riley died, Jack would never forgive them for not calling him.

"I know Deisi and if I could I would, but Jack's mission is very important and highly classified I don't even know where he is. However I do know someone that owns me a favor, and I might be able to convince him to somehow get a message to Dalton. Though you'll have to understand that it might be a long shot, but your right Jack needs to be here for Riley and for Mac. Matty wanted to wait until the doctor came out to tell them more information about their condition, she was sure he would have been worrying if he was allowed to return home.

Everyone nodded their heads glad to hear Matty would get word to him, though some of them were hoping that they might be reunited with their old Navy seal co worker. It had been almost a year since he had left, and there was a part of Bozer that missed the Bruce Wills quotes, or him complaining to Mac about having to get a new phone. It made Bozer wonder if they would ever be together like that, and laugh the way they used to after all of what had happened finally came to an end. Even as he sat there holding Leanna's hand he could hear Jack footsteps, though Bozer figured he was imagining it as him missing the big guy.

Then the footsteps stopped and Bozer was the first one to look up at the door, thinking that maybe it was the doctor with some updates. Instead the first thing that he saw was amy issued boot, as he looked up more that is when he saw a familiar face that brought Bozer to tears. "J..Jack" Bozer's voice broke as he spoke, but as soon as everyone heard what he had said they all were flying out of their chairs in shock.

"Hey Bozer." When Jack spoke his voice sounded very tired, when Matty looked at him even closer she could see black circles under his eyes as if he had barely slept. "I came as soon as my handler told me what happened, lucky we were already back in the states so it didn't take me long to get here." Everyone sat there looking even more confused as he spoke, as much they knew he was not even stateside he was somewhere in south America. What confused Bozer the most was how he found out about Mac and Riley, after the shooting had only happened not even an hour before Jack's return home.

No one moved or said a thing to Jack, after what seemed like hours when really it was two minutes Deisi finally stepped towards him and spoke in a low sad tone. "Jack,I'm...I'm sorry….you asked me to protect them and now…" Right after Deisi said that, Jack took a step towards her and she thought that he might get angry with her but instead she felt him place a hand on her shoulder. Which was something that she wasn't expecting, since she knew how much both Mac and Riley meant to him and how bad he wanted to keep them safe.

"Deisi, this is not your fault in any way. There is no way you could have known that someone would attack them in that restaurant, you have nothing to be sorry about." Jack made sure that when he spoke to her, he made sure that there was no anger in his voice because he meant every word. He knew that there was no way she could have known, so Jack knew that there was no way that he could blame her.

Even after Jack had said those words to her, all she could do was nod her head and look down shamefully while still feeling horrible about failing her duty. Before Jack or anyone else could say anything else, they heard some footsteps coming towards them. Which made everyone take past Jack to see a short dark brown haired male doctor, now standing in the doorway. Jack moved to where Bozer and Leanna were sitting, seeing his face made the whole group nervous.

The doctor scanned the room, then the doctor cleared his throat before speaking in a low tone of voice. "I am looking for the family of Angus MacGyver and Riley Davis." Everyone sat there, afraid to say anything scared that if they answered the Doctor that he would tell them that their two teammates/Brother/Sister were dead."

* * *

_There you are everyone, again I hope that you like it. I promise that I will try and get another chapter done as soon as I can, I do have to write for another story so I work on getting it done soon. Again please be safe my readers, and leave a review and I will return with a new chapter as soon as possible. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, Followed and favorite this story your support means so much to me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **_Sorry it took so long everyone, I have been very busy in RL and it was hard to find the time to sit down and write. Plus I wanted to make sure that the ending was something that I like, so thank you for waiting so long and I hope you will like this newest chapter._

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Macgyver or any of the characters, they belong to CBS._

**_Chapter 4_**

No one stood up or said anything to the doctor, instead three of them sat there frozen while the other two were standing there like a pair of statues. The doctor's facial expression became kind of concerned, thinking he had the wrong group of people, he started to turn around when Jack finally spoke up.

"Sorry Doc, we are their family. How are they?"

Jack's voice was both worried and scared as he asked the doctor, the question that the whole group was thinking and dying and dreading the answer to.

The doctor turned back around to face them, his face remained unchanged from what it was before they all went silent.

"I'm Doctor Adams, I was the surgeon who worked on Miss Davis, she took a bullet to her stomach as well as her right shoulder and left thigh. The bullet that hit her shoulder was through and through but broke her collarbone. We managed to fix it by placing pins to keep it in place while it heals, she will have it in a sling for a couple of weeks but with some Physical Therapy, she should have full use of it.

As for the stomach, she had a lot of bleeding and it took a while to get it under control, but we stopped it and was able to patch her up. Miss Davis was very lucky there wasn't any serious damage to her organs, she was in a lot of pain when she regained consciousness and would make a full recovery. The next 24 hours are going to be critical, so we will be watching her carefully for any signs of infection or anything else that might occur."

The doctor kept his voice as calm and comforting as he could, though he knew there was still a long way to go before she would make a full recovery.

"Does that mean that you guys are expecting something to go wrong with her recovery? What about Macgyver?"

Jack's voice was full of concern when the doctor had only talked about Riley, the one thing that was going through his head was that the person he was like his brother might be dead. Not knowing what was going on with this little brother, was making Jack more and more nervous which was making it hard for him to stand in one place. It was the second time that Desi had seen Jack act so nervous, the first time was when he asked her to protect Mac and now she was seeing it again.

Desi moved over to the former delta force and placed a hand on his shoulder, she was about to give Jack some comforting words when the doctor spoke up.

"I'm sorry sir, but I am not on the team that is taking care of but I am sure someone will come and update you on his condition soon."

The Doctor kept his voice as calm and comforting as possible after he saw Matty nod her head he walked out to do his rounds. Though he felt bad for him there was nothing he could do for them about , however, he hoped that he would be able to give them news on Miss Davis.

Once the Doctor had left Desi took a deep breath, then in a very soft tone, she spoke to Jack in hopes to give him some hope about Mac making it.

"Jack, Mac is a tough guy and after everything that he had been through so far in his life, I have hope that he will survive this. He will have you and us at his and Riley's side every step of their recovery, Jack we have to have faith that they will be alright."

Once Desi said that Jack didn't speak another word, instead, he placed a hand on top of Desi's before giving his head a nod.

Then alongside Desi they took a seat next to Matty, waiting desperately for news that Mac would be alright. A half an hour after they all got the news about Riley now none of them dared to move, scared that if one of them went to get coffee they would miss any news about Mac. The sound of someone's phone starting to ring caused everyone to jump, each one of them pulled out their phone to see whose phone was ringing. One by one each of them shook their heads, then all eyes turned to Matty who was the last one of them to pull their phones out.

Matty hit the answer button and placed it up against her right ear, seeing that all eyes were on her as she picked up their phone.

"What do you get for me?"

While she sat there waiting for a reply to what she had spoken in a boss like voice, her eyes however showed how worried she was for her two agents. Meanwhile, everyone's eyes turned to Matty hoping she had some news, on the people that had almost killed two of their family members.

"Director Webber, we went through the CCTV footage like you asked us to and you were right someone was following both and Miss Davis. We have so far gone back two weeks, and the same two cars can be seen in the video following them home and to work."

Matty sat there feeling that everyone's eyes never left her, hearing that for two weeks that her two best agents had been followed made her a bit shocked. She knew that Mac would have known better and been more careful to ensure not to be followed, while Matty knew that Riley was new to being an agent she was trained. So she started to wonder who might have been good enough to tail them, it was also alarming making her wonder if any of her people might be in danger. Feeling a bit worried about her agents, Matty redialed the Phonix's tech department wanting to at least ease a few bit of her fears.

"Director Webber is there something you need?"

The young woman who picked up was not the same that she had to earlier, Matty knew that the voice belonged to the new hire Erin Snips. Matty had hired her only three weeks ago, so far hiring Erin was a good choice she had managed to keep up with their quick phase which was good. Thinking for a moment Matty sat there scanning the room, she noticed that no one's eyes were on her anymore. Jack was more focused on calming a very upset Bozer, who was beside himself with worry about his best friend and Riley. Matty took one glance more, and when she was sure no one was looking she turned back to the phone and answered in a normal tone.

"I need you to check and see if any other of our agents might have been followed, like agents Macgyver and Davis." Her voice got more serious, wanting then to know how important it is to do as she asked. "I need to know if we have security risk or not, I want everyone on this right now."

With that said Matty hung up the phone, checking once again on her people, see that none of them paid any attention to what she had said. Matty was glad since all their thoughts needed to be on Mac and Riley, the person she should call was oversight since Mac was his son. Last Matty had heard Mac and James hadn't been on speaking terms since Mason killed Charlie as revenge for Oversights part in the other man's son dying. Matty wasn't sure if she should inform oversight of his son being in the hospital if Mac would even want him by his bedside when he woke up.

Matty became immersed in her mind as she debated what she was going to do, she was so deep in thought she didn't even mind her surroundings. It wasn't until she felt a strong hand on her left shoulder, did she realize that there was someone sitting beside her. Her eyes quickly darted to the chair beside her, soon she locked eyes with Jack who had a very worried expression on his face.

"I was going to get some coffee. Jack took a sharp intake of air, before getting the strength to ask his question. "I did come over to ask if you wanted some, now I want to know how you are holding up and if you need anything."

Jack's voice was a caring tone, which was a change since normally he would be making stupid jokes so it was nice to see him not joking or making Bruce Wills quotes. Matty was unsure how to answer his question about how she was doing since he herself was not sure how she was doing. Plus Matty was trying hard to keep it together in front of Jack and Bozer, mostly it was for Bozer's sake. She was worried that if Bozer noticed how worried Matty truly was he might think something else is wrong and be more worried.

Matty shook her head before replying to Jack in a very low tone so that the others couldn't hear what she was about to say. "I'm holding it together if that what you mean." Her eyes darted to Bozer who was being hugged by Leanna, once she was sure they weren't listening to them Matty turned her attention back at Jack. "I'm alright Jack, How is Bozer holding up?"

Jack didn't answer her but the look on his face told Matty that he didn't believe one word that she had just said. Not that Matty cared if Jack thought she was lying but it was the face she had to keep in front of her agents so that way they had someone to come to if they needed help. Jack opened his mouth to speak in protest once the sound out feet could be heard he stopped himself. Instead, his eyes quickly move towards the waiting room's door along with everyone else's eyes who eagerly waited for news.

Everyone held their breaths as the footsteps got closer and closer to the room than they stopped and when no one enter they sat there disappointed.

Then a young man who looked no older than Mac entered the room wearing blue scrubs and a hair net that just barely hid his short brown hair. The young surgeon took a glance around the room before gathering his thoughts and speaking in a comforting voice.

"Family of Angus MacGyver?" Everyone darting towards him making the doctor to take a step back, soon got himself straight knowing the news will be hard for the family of the man he worked to save.

"I'm Doctor Austin. I was one of the surgeons who worked on. He suffered multiple gunshot wounds to his upper chest, stomach and right side of his head."

Leanna threw her hands over her mouth gasping when she heard the doctor say what his wounds were. The words gunshot wound to Mac's head was the one thing that was echoing through their minds, making them think of the worse that would happen.

"We managed to stop the bleeding, his spleen was damaged severely and we got all but one of the bullets out. The one we couldn't get out is sitting close to his spine by his T12, which if we're not careful and we tried to remove it can cause him to be paralyzed from the waist down. To be safe we are placing him in a back brace so we can keep him from moving too much, we won't know how much feeling he has in his legs until he wakes up."

Everyone stood there in shock of the news that not only did Mac suffer a wound to the head, that there was a slight chance he could become paralyzed. The thought of Mac not being able to walk or run ever again, for Bozer hearing that was hitting him the hardest since they being running since they were kids. No one spoke instead they stood there leaving the room deadly quiet until Jack spoke up asking the most important question.

"How bad is the gunshot wound to the head Doc? Will he be alright?"

All eyes went to Jack before turning back to Doctor Austin, who had a look that told them that there was something he wasn't telling them.

As they waited for the doctor to tell them what he was hiding, a woman wearing a nurse's uniform was also eagerly waiting for what was about to be said. While she waited she started to text one word to an unknown number, that word was Alive and then she pressed send.

Her attention returned to the room when she heard Doctor Austin clear his throat, and in a nervous tone said.

"Well, I'm afraid I have bad news regrating that."

* * *

**_There you are everyone, another chapter has finished with some shady people watching them in the shadows. I hope you liked it and again I am sorry for the wait, please leave a review let me know what you thought of it. Thank you to all my followers, and those who are following and favouriting this as well. Your support is so great and it's what is helping me to keep going with my stories. _**


End file.
